Hello To Arms
by Red Witch
Summary: Buzzwang comes up with a project in order to help everyone's favorite brain unit. He should know better to leave things alone. And a certain Senator should know better than to visit BETA.


**Rampaging Plagos have taken off with the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters. Another mad fic that came into my mad mind! Oh who am I kidding, I just wanted an excuse to beat up a certain senator. **

**Hello To Arms**

"I never thought I'd say this but for once Buzzwang you came up with a great idea," Shane remarked as he marveled at the sight before him in the lab.

"Yes the operation was a success," Buzzwang said proudly as the Galaxy Rangers admired Dr. Nagata's new brain unit. The unit was similar to his old one only it was now equipped with a pair of robot arms.

"I just hope this project doesn't end up like all your **other** projects," Walsh gave Buzzwang a look. "Total disasters that give me a headache!"

"Perhaps if you didn't consume so many alcoholic beverages after viewing my projects…" Buzzwang said helpfully. A dark look from Walsh stopped him. "You were not looking for suggestions to solve your headache problem were you?"

"No," Walsh told him. "I wasn't."

"How do you feel Dr. Nagata?" Niko asked.

"I must admit that it is good to actually have arms and pick things up again," Dr. Nagata told them. He moved the robot arms slightly and attempted to pick up a wooden block on the desk in front of him. "Even if I can't feel anything. When I get the hang of these things."

"How does it work?" Doc asked.

"Dr. Nagata's brain sends out impulses to the arms just like it would happen in a real body," Q-Ball explained to him. "It uses highly sensitive fibers instead of nerves."

"The real trick is getting them to respond exactly to my thought waves," Dr. Nagata told them. Suddenly his arms began to flail wildly. "Oh dear! This is not what I wanted them to do!"

"Are they supposed to do that?" Shane blinked.

"I don't think so," Doc told him.

"My robotic arms are out of control! I can't control them! It's like they're trying to kill me!" Dr. Nagata yelled as the arms flailed wildly and kept hitting the sides of his unit.

"I know **exactly** how you feel," Zach rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Watch it!" Q-Ball barely managed to dodge the attacking arms. They were flailing wildly and knocking over several objects. "My stuff!"

"There seems to be some kind of short in the system," Buzzwang thought aloud.

"No, really?" Doc asked. "You think?"

"Walsh! What the hell is going on here?" Senator Whiner stormed into the lab. "What's this about your android working on some kind of…"

Suddenly Dr. Nagata's unit whirled around and started to hit the senator. "AAAH! OW! OW! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? OWWW! MOMMY!" Wheiner screamed. "MAKE THE PAIN STOP!"

"Now they're trying to kill Senator Wheiner," Shane said cheerfully. "That's a step up."

"Goose!" Walsh snapped. He and Zach tried to pry the robotic hands off Whiener's throat. "Give us a hand here!"

"Okay," Shane clapped his hands.

"What a time for you to develop a sense of humor," Walsh gritted his teeth. "Gooseman!"

"Oh all right," Shane reluctantly helped pull the hands away.

"AAAKKK!" Wheiner gasped. "What insanity are you maniacs doing now?"

"We put arms on Dr. Nagata's brain unit but they appear to have a slight malfunction," Niko explained.

"A **slight** malfunction?" Wheiner shouted. "You call nearly **killing me** a **slight **malfunction?"

"Since you're still alive, yes," Shane grinned.

"It's official, the Supertrooper is now the **least psychotic** of this group of misfits!" Wheiner shouted. Suddenly Dr. Nagata's arms started grabbing objects and threw them at him. "AAAHHH!"

"You're aim is a bit off," Shane remarked. One piece of lab equipment hit Wheiner in a sensitive area below the belt. "Oh that's better…"

"Walsh…" Wheiner wheezed. "You are on **report!** You and your…AAAAHHH!" Dr. Nagata's hands became fists and started hitting him again.

"Oh dear," Buzzwang worried. "Perhaps Dr. Nagata your arms are reacting to some kind of subconscious feelings of anger. After all Senator Wheiner is the one ultimately responsible for the accident that destroyed your body."

"BRILLIANT DEDUCTION YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" Wheiner screamed as the arms hit him harder. "YOU JUST **HAD** TO SAY THAT DIDN'T YOU? I GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS MADHOUSE!"

"Bye!" Shane waved cheerfully as Wheiner ran for his life. "Come back and see us again! Well I don't know about you guys but I think this project is a complete success."

"We are in big trouble aren't we?" Zach groaned.

"If it was anyone else but Wheiner, we would be," Walsh sighed. "Let's just say more members of the Board will be annoyed that he **survived**."

"You ever get the feeling that the real reason the Board sends him down here to check up on us is that they're secretly hoping that he'd get killed?" Doc asked.

"Feeling? I've gotten **memos** on it!" Walsh groaned as the arms were grabbing several more objects and throwing them around.

"Joseph help me! I can't control myself!" Dr. Nagata cried out as his arms flailed about.

"Calm down Dr. Nagata, I'll help…" Niko went to help but before she realized it one of the hands pinched her bottom. "HEY!"

"Uh oh," Zach gulped. "This is not good…"

"Ranger Niko! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Dr. Nagata began. Then his hands grabbed Niko's chest. "Oh dear…"

"Why you….?" Niko lost her temper.

"DUCK! EVERYBODY DUCK!" Doc screamed in terror. He barely pulled Buzzwang out of the way before Niko used her powers to send Dr. Nagata flying backwards into a wall.

"MEN! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME DEAD OR ALIVE!" Niko shouted as she telekinetically ripped off the arms off the unit and sent them flying into another wall across the room. She stormed out of the lab.

"Yikes…" Zach winced. "Remind me to never have my bionic arm go crazy around her."

"Better get back to the drawing board Buzz," Q-Ball blinked. "Not to mention the infirmary…"

"Oohhh I see birdies…" Dr. Nagata tweeted as Q-Ball and Buzzwang rushed to place his brain back into his old unit. "Tweet…tweet…tweet…"

"Two disasters down, three to go," Doc said cheerfully. "Too bad we haven't come up with an idea that won't end up backfiring on us."

"No actually I **have** come up with a solution to end my headaches," Walsh growled. "It involves Buzzwang and a very large **laser cannon!"**


End file.
